


Smooth

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Banter, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean falls for, of all things, a bookstore owner. It's gotta be Sam's fault, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rock_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/gifts).



Gabriel's stupid-bright honey-colored eyes are dancing as he rings up Dean's latest purchase, and Dean has a feeling he should be trying to escape The Book Nook as fast as possible, because he's learned through painful experience that a gleeful Gabriel is a dangerous Gabriel.

"So, Dean," Gabriel says, and damn it, too late to run. "Third visit this week."

Dean tries to stop the red flush from staining his cheeks, but his face already feels too way hot to have succeeded. "Yeah," he says, awkwardly drumming his fingers on the counter. "Sammy, uh. Big project for school."

Gabriel glances down at the book in his hand: _The Zombie Survival Guide_. The one he already placed in the bag was _The Kama Sutra_ , and the only item still sitting on the counter is a _Playboy_ magazine. "Wow, high school's sure changed since I graduated," Gabriel quips.

And, okay, so every time he's been here in the past few months has really just been a not-so-clever excuse to talk to the quirky, sarcastic, _annoying_ bookstore owner, but like Dean's actually gonna tell him that. He's almost twenty-two years old, he's not going to admit to a...a _crush_. Dean Winchester doesn't _do_ crushes, damn it. "Kid probably just wants something to do with his study breaks. Who'm I to judge?" Dean smirks, giving a well-practiced, careless shrug.

Gabriel hums, ringing out the total and propping his elbows on the counter, chin on the heels of his hands while he watches Dean pay with his debit card. "You know, Winchester," he says. "You could just man up and ask me on a date."

Dean jumps, immediately hates himself for it. "What? I'm not...you don't... _what?_ "

"Oh please, like you've been fooling me for a second." Gabriel rolls his eyes, then smirks up at Dean like it's his job. "Three months you've been doing this song and dance, Dean-o, and before then I'm willing to bet you never willingly set foot into a bookstore in your life. Since you only come in on days you know I'm here, it doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist."

Dean glowers, feeling more awkward in his own skin than he has...well, _ever_. Okay, so maybe he's a helluva lot smoother with the ladies, and maybe it's messing with his mind a little to be so fixed on a short, irritating pain in the ass like Gabriel. But damn it, he has _moves_ , he'd have been so much cooler than this is Gabriel hadn't just...just...

"Well?" Gabriel asks, lips quirking again as he waggles his eyebrows. "I'm waiting."

"I hate you," Dean says.

"Aww, you don't mean that. You _liiiiiike_ me!" Gabriel singsongs the last part, and seriously, Dean would punch him in his smug face if he didn't happen to like it so damn much.

Well, there's always Plan B. He reaches across the counter and snags Gabriel by his shirt collar, tugs until the smaller man is half-sprawled over Dean's books, and lip-locks him in a way that probably borders on violence and is almost definitely illegal in a public place.

Gabriel flails for only a few seconds, and then goes completely boneless and makes a small whimpering sound. Against his mouth, Dean smirks. When he pulls away, Gabriel is dazed and flushed and panting. Dean pats his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night," he says cheerfully. "Maybe skip dinner and go straight for dessert, whatddya think?"

"Uh..." Gabriel blinks, nods. "Kay..."

Dean is whistling as he leaves The Book Nook. Yeah, he's still got it.


End file.
